


Hold Back the Dawn

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After the events of Ladies Man, Ray doesn't want to be alone.





	Hold Back the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Hold  
Back the Dawn

# Hold Back the Dawn

### by Blarney Stone

Rated NC-17  
BF/RK m/m explicit  


**************************************************************************************************  
"Will you be all right, Ray?" Fraser asked his partner as they stood by his apartment door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure no problem," Ray answered, fumbling through his jacket for his keys. "Look Fraser, I'm sorry about that scene earlier. . "  
"I understand, Ray."   
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Well then, until tomorrow." As he turned to go, Fraser felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his flannel jacket. He looked back at Ray, who was holding onto his arm, but seemed unable to look him in the eye. "Ray?"  
  
"If you want to stay for awhile. . " Ray's eyes darted up quickly to gaze at Fraser, then back down again. Taking a deep breath, he said, "It's just that. . I heard some rumours."   
  
Fraser frowned. "What sort of rumours?"   
  
"About you and Vecchio."   
  
"Ah," he sighed.   
  
"Fraser, I'm alone and you're alone and if any of those rumours are true.. It's not like I'm asking for a commitment or anything. I like you and you like me and I don't want to be alone tonight. . " Ray stopped, having run out of words.   
  
Fraser rubbed his forhead tiredly. "Ray, I'm .. "  
  
"Oh God, it's not true. The rumours aren't true and I've just made an ass of myself," Ray said, shaking his head in embarassment. "Real good, Ray. Open mouth, insert foot. Forget the whole thing Fraser, I'm delirious." He unlocked the door, and started inside.   
  
"Wait Ray. Those rumours are true."   
  
Ray looked into the mountie's clear blue eyes and saw the unhappiness there. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to be with **me**."  
  
"You don't understand. Ray Vecchio and I have a relationship," Fraser explained, blushing slightly.  
  
"But he's gone."   
  
"Well, not permantly."   
  
"But he's gone now, and you're alone, which brings us back to me being alone, which brings us to you spending the night and neither one of us being alone." Ray closed his eyes and reached out. His hand came in contact with solid mass of Fraser's chest. Ray smiled as the heat of the man's body seeped through the jacket and warmed his cold fingers.   
  
"I can't Ray."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I can't," Fraser answered, helplessly. If only Ray would open his eyes, he thought. Standing there, eyes closed with that enigmatic smile on his face, he looked for all the world like a lover, waiting for a kiss. Fraser shivered as he mentally repeated the word lover.  
  
"Why can't you?"   
  
"I can't! I made promises to my Ray. Open your eyes," Fraser demanded. The cop obeyed, and Fraser gasped at the fire that burned in their pale, blue depths.   
"I'm your Ray too," he moved closer to Fraser, their noses touching.   
  
It was Fraser's turn to close his eyes. He could shut out the image of Ray, but not his scent. The spicy smell of cinamon, from the gum he chewed, mixed with the equally spicy scent of Ray himself, flooded his nostrils.   "Don't Ray, Please," he begged.  
  
"I need you Fraser." The words were soft and plaintive. The sound of them melted a part of Fraser that had been frozen for months; ever since he had returned to Chicago and found Ray Vecchio gone. He leaned forward until his lips touched Kowalski's. Ray's mouth was open and waiting. With a wordless cry, Fraser plunged into the delicious heat. Tongues clashed and teeth scraped. Somehow, Ray's ever present gum managed to transfer itself into Fraser's mouth.  
  
When they parted for air, Fraser said, "Let's go inside, the neighbors. ."   
  
"Fuck the neighbors. No, make that forget the neighbors and fuck me," Ray answered and pulled the mountie into his apartment.   
  
Leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind them, they made their way to Ray's bedroom. Fraser tipped his partner on to the bed and slowly slid the briefs down the slight body. He paused, standing over Ray's nude form.   
  
"What's wrong, Fraser? Don't you like me?" Ray asked nervously.   
  
Fraser took in the pale skin, the spiked blond hair, and the perpetual five o'clock shadow that framed Ray's face. Then his eyes drank in the painfully thin, yet not unpleasing, chest, and legs. His eyes were drawn to the swollen shaft, dripping with precum and begging for attention.   
  
"Don't you like me, Fraser?" Ray asked again, a desperate note in his voice.   
  
"I want you, Ray," Fraser said with a strangled voice, as he hurriedly stripped off the rest of his clothes.  
  
"You're beautiful," Ray whispered.   
  
"As are you," Fraser answered, lowering himself onto Ray's body. Everything matched up; knees to knees, chest to chest, groin to groin. They were the same size. Fraser sighed contentedly at this revelation.  
  
Ray wrapped his legs around the mountie's well muscled backside. "Is this the way you want to do it? 'Cause I'll do it anyway you want. I can suck you off or you can fuck me. Whatever you want."   
  
Fraser trailed a line of kisses down his neck. "This is what I want." He licked his way down Ray's throat and chest, stopping to tease a nipple with his tongue. Ray arched up under him, pressing his cock into Fraser's chest, and reminding him of his true destination. A path of kisses took him to the waiting shaft. He touched his tongue carefully to the tip.   
  
"Fraser!" Ray groaned.   
  
He stroked the trembling member.  
  
"Fraser!!" Ray's cries became a demand for action.  
  
"As you wish," Fraser said softly. Then he throated Ray's cock. Ray thrust against him, moaning. Knowing that Ray wouldn't last long, Fraser sucked the quivering organ hard and deep. Hearing Ray's gasps and half-sobs, he willed Ray to come. Whimpering Ray, grasped Fraser's hair and with a violent shudder, spurted his hot milky seed into his lover's mouth.   
  
Releasing the now limp shaft, Fraser crawled up Ray's still trembling body. He stopped with his knees on either side of Ray's head. Holding his dick in his hand, he said, "Your turn."   
  
Ray's eyes widened as Fraser pressed the engorged cock against his lips. His mouth opened and Fraser pushed it inside. Focusing on nothing but fucking Ray's mouth for all they were both worth, he barely noticed the hands that were squeezing his ass in time with each thrust.  
  
The unbearable pressure built inside of him. Looking down at Ray, he saw a dreamy expression on the cop's face. His eyes closed and his mouth working over Fraser's dick, he looked. . serene. "Uhhhnnn," Fraser moaned; his vision beginning to blur.   
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Time stood still for a moment, then he felt Ray pulling his cock out of his mouth.   
  
"I think you're done," Ray said shakily.   
  
"Yes," said Fraser, moving to lay beside him.  
  
Ray smiled at him. "That was great."   
  
"That was perfect," Fraser agreed.   
  
With much wiggling and unnecessary body-rubbing, the two managed to get the covers of the bed down and over them. "G'night, Fraser," Ray said sleepily.   
  
"Goodnight Ray." Fraser pulled him into a tight embrace. Within seconds Ray was asleep.   
  
Fraser lay quietly, listening to the sound of Ray's heartbeat, contemplating the morning. He would have to make a decision then. He was not a one night stand kind of man. It was all or nothing with him; it had always been that way. He could either hold onto the warmth that he had found here tonight, or go back to cold waiting that he made up so much of his life for the last few months. Fraser sighed. His heart had turned out to be much more treacherous than he ever would have imagined.  
  
Ray stirred in his sleep, burrowing into Fraser's shoulder. Fraser closed his eyes, held on tight, and prayed that the dawn would never come, because when it did, someone was going to get hurt.  
  
the end   
  
_To Blarney's Homepage_  


 


End file.
